


What it's like to love

by Iisusanii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward virgin sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cuddling & Snuggling, Laughter During Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Praise Kink, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), alternative universe, eren has piercings, ereri, levi has tattoos brief mention, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iisusanii/pseuds/Iisusanii
Summary: Eren has had a crush on Levi ever since he first started in art college, it just so happens that now Levi is looking for a nude model to pose for him, but after applying and being ignored Eren decides to take matters into his own hands and find out exactly why he had been rejected.





	What it's like to love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mopsieflops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mopsieflops/gifts).



> The song used in the fanfiction is - I wouldn't mind by He is We (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TmkffMQ4OMc)
> 
> Also thank you so much to the wonderful Eleni for asking me to write this for them. I really enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoy reading it too <3 I got far too carried away with it so sorry for it being so long!

They’d met in college, Levi had been in the year above him and they’d both been studying art. Eren instantly took to the older man, he was inspired by his work and after a good year of trying to get Levi to notice him he had the chance of a lifetime pop up.  
Whilst looking at the ‘creative industries’ notice board he’d seen that Levi was looking for nude models to pose for him and surprisingly enough he was looking for both men and women. Eren had applied through email as requested and waited, then waited some more, and some more. After a few weeks had passed and he’d received no reply not even a confirmation that Levi had received his application, he knew that this was cold hard rejection. 

He’d decided after a month of self-pity that he was going to speak to Levi about it. Why had he rejected him so coldly, even a message to let him know he wasn’t interested would have been fine, but no he got no such thing not even a second glance during classes either.  
He knew that although Levi was rather popular, especially with the ladies, that he didn’t seem to enjoy human interaction or would rather keep to himself and that he’d no doubt be found studying in the library. After building up his confidence he decided he needed to speak with the man. He walked into the library and scanned around until he finally found what he was looking for. Sat in the corner of the library with his sketch book out in a oblivious daydream, Levi sat, wearing his signature skinny jeans, black converse, a BMTH t-shirt and a beanie resting on his jet-black hair. For once he was actually wearing his glasses, thick rimmed, ‘damn he looks so sexy’ Eren thought whilst chewing on his lip ring, a habit he had picked up almost instantly after getting it.  
He took a deep breath and walked towards the dark-haired man, 

“Excuse me, Levi?” he asked, voice shaking slightly at finally speaking his name. 

“What do you want?” he replied, annoyance clear in his voice, he didn’t even bother giving the boy a glance.

Eren huffed, “I just ahh, I wanted to uhh”.

“Spit it out”. He spoke harshly. 

“Why didn’t you choose me as your model?” Eren spoke rather bluntly, annoyed with Levi’s lack of attention, not something he ever got in the first place but it still frustrated him. 

“You’re not the type I was looking for.” 

“Excuse me?” Eren coughed. 

“I said. You weren’t what I was looking for.” Still not looking up at the brunette. Eren swallowed a lump in his throat. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes and when Levi finally acknowledged Eren, he was chewing on that damned lip ring. Not understanding why, the boy looked so down.

“Eren, I didn’t mean to upset you. I just, I’m no good at this…” He trailed off looking up at his forehead for the answers.

“It’s ok, I can handle rejection Levi, I just didn’t expect you to be this harsh, I’ll stay out of your way from now on.”

Eren turned on his heel and started to walk away, sniffing harshly at his crush’s words. The darker haired man tried to explain himself but was lost in thought by the time he had spoken Eren’s name, the boy he had left. Deciding this was the time to speak to him, or at least give him some sort of explanation he grabbed all of his belongings and threw them into his bag in a blind rush, throwing his backpack over his shoulder and jogging out of the library in hopes he could catch the younger boy before he got too far away. He’d had a crush on Eren for the past 6 months or so and for once he was going to do something about it. Levi had never been good with words, but he knew his actions had always been harsher than he had intended. Whilst jogging out of the library he got a few dirty looks from the other students that were there. Once outside he scanned the area but seen no trace of Eren.

He took a breath and thought for a second before the answer came to him, he’d be in the common room on the upper floor, it was almost always empty people preferred to sit in the cafeteria or head outside for the lunch break, it was a place to go if you wanted to be alone and he’d figured that’s what the boy had wanted right now. Levi ran up the stairs and once he reached the top he composed himself and walked towards the room, upon entering he received an abundance of stares and glances. He looked around the room but found nothing, until in the corner of his eyes he spotted a long haired blonde boy, “Ahh, that must be Armin”, he spoke under his breath. 

“Armin? Have you seen Eren in here?” he asked softly in hopes no one else would hear him. Armin’s piercing blue eyes looked at Levi and just nodded towards the toilet.  
“I think he’s in there to cry, you better not have upset him.” Armin threatened. It was laughable, having Armin threaten Levi but he understood they had been best friends for years. He’d heard Eren speak about Armin often in art class and they’d been together since they were younger. He’d always thought they’d been in a relationship at one point but Armin had been dating Annie for the last year so maybe that wasn’t true. He didn’t really seem like Eren’s type anyway, not that Levi knew what Eren’s type was. But he could always imagine. 

Levi walked over to the bathroom and cringed at the thought of having to go into somewhere so unsanitary, but his crush was on the other side of the wall and for once he felt like he had the confidence to speak up about his feelings, even if it was in a fucking bathroom stall.  
He pulled out a tissue from the case he carried and opened the door into the toilets, he double checked the stalls and noted that there was only one of them occupied, he peeked underneath the door and seen Eren’s white vans, knocking on the door, Levi began to speak. 

“Eren, I really hope you’re not taking a shit right now because I’ve got to say some things and it would be awkward if we were interrupted by crap literally coming out of you”, Levi scoffed. The black-haired boy sounded so serious that Eren couldn’t help but let out a choked laugh. 

“Why are you here?”

“Just come out of the toilet, please?”

“Ok, I suppose, give me a second, I’m coming out.” He spoke softly, aware of his voice shaking. Eren walked out of the stall eyes red and puffy from crying, wiping his nose on his jumper. “Oh my god, Eren, that’s gross let me get you a tissue you’re in a bathroom for fucks sake, they’re tissues literally everywhere” Levi complained, once again clearly showing his disgust. 

“Sorry I just didn’t want you to see me like this, snot and all.” He joked. 

“Don’t be stupid.” Levi replied, this may have been the first considerate thing he had said to the boy. He handed Eren another tissue that he had grabbed from his case. He didn’t trust touching anything else in there. The brunette proceeded to wipe his nose on the tissue and then discarded it into the bin. He looked into Levi’s piercing silver eyes sniffling a little more, eyes still puffy and red.  
“Right kid, wash your hands and let’s get out of here, this place fucking disgusts me and you look like you need to fucking relax.” 

“Kid? You’re aware that I’m only a year younger than you right?” 

“Yeah, exactly, so you’re still a kid.” He huffed in reply. 

After Eren had cleaned himself up and splashed some cold water on his face in hopes to lessen the redness around his eyes they walked out of the bathroom. Once again Levi picking out a tissue and opening the door with it, discarding it in a nearby bin.  
“Wow, you’re such a clean freak”, Eren joked. 

“You’d understand if you knew me.” Eren winced again from his harshness, he followed behind the smaller man ignoring the looks and glares that were thrown his way. Eren gave Armin a knowing nod as they passed him, “See you later bud, let me know if you need anything”, he called out as he passed. The pair walked in silence back down the stairs and exited the building, Levi always two paces in front of Eren. Eventually once they had got to the car park Levi stood in place and turned to meet Eren. It had felt like they’d been walking in silence for hours although in reality you’d have been lucky if it had been a couple of minutes. 

“So, I wanted to speak to you about why I didn’t choose you as one of my models, but, I want to do this properly so uhh, could you come home with me and we could have a cup of tea and discuss it. Only if you’d like to I don’t want to make you uncomfortable but we have to talk.”  
“Talk about what, I told you I understood rejection.” Eren huffed once again, pissed off that he had to acknowledge the fact he’d been rejected yet again. What could they possibly have to talk about, they’d been in the same art class for over a year now and while they’d drawn each other for assignments a few times as requested by the teacher no words had been shared between them. But Eren couldn’t turn down a chance to see Levi’s home, “Yes, ok, tea sounds calming.”

The smaller man continued to walk until he reached his car, Eren had to hold back a laugh when he stopped at a black mini. “How Ironic” he’d thought, he knew Levi had hated it when people noticed his short stature, he was only around 5ft 3. Levi opened the door to his car and entered ushering Eren to do the same, once again he was holding back a laugh when he saw how close to the wheel his crush had to sit.  
“No one gets in my car, no one see’s me in my car and you speak to no one about this. Understood?”

“Yeah, sure, no problem.”

“My mother gifted me this car before she passed away, she always tried to have a laugh and a joke and well, as you can see, she certainly had the last laugh,” he sighed his voice thick with fond memories. 

“It suits you”, Eren spoke bravely. 

“Can it, you little shit.”

The pair made small talk until they reached Levi’s cottage, it had sat on the outskirts of town. A lake running down beside it and a view of the countryside from his windows. He pulled into the drive and shut off the engine. 

“I have a couple of rules before you enter my house, no shoes, don’t touch anything and don’t go wandering is that understood?”

“Umm, yes”, he spoke softly. 

“Eren, no one has ever come to my house apart from Erwin and Hange and that’s only because I couldn’t stand the constant moaning from them. I don’t like people in my space, I’m a very closed off person so don’t take my rules to heart, it’s just that’s the way I like it to be.” Levi said in defeat. 

“I understand and thank you for letting me in.” 

The pair withdrew from the car and made their way to the front door. Levi unlocked the door and entered the hallway before stopping and removing his converse and placing them carefully on the rack that was there, Eren followed Levi’s instructions and done the same. The raven-haired man walked into his living room along with the younger, “Please, take a seat, I’ll put the kettle on then we can discuss things yeah?” He sounded nervous voice slightly shaking as he spoke. Levi was never nervous, he always carried around a ray of confidence that Eren had never seen in anyone else and he never came off as cocky, he was just a man that knew what he wanted to achieve in life and set out to do just that.

Eren sat down on the scarlet sofa, black and white pillows carefully placed on top of it. He looked around at his surroundings and noticed a collection of art that hung up on the grey walls. All of them signed messily with Levi’s name, apart from two which looked like they had the name ‘Kuchel’ scrawled across the bottom. Eren pondered on who Kuchel could be but judging by their art they had to definitely be some kind of famous artist.  
“What do you take, kid?” Levi shouted from the kitchen.

“Milk and two sugars please,” he called back. He continued to take in his vicinity, there was coffee table placed carefully on top of a poppy red rug that sat in the centre of the room. On the right-hand side, there was a chair and an identical one that was placed to Eren’s left. There was no TV, so the seats all sat in a kind of circle around the coffee table, however, he spotted a computer sat in the corner along with candles that littered almost every free space. The place was very minimalistic, just like it’s owner he thought to himself. His eyes darted back to the art that was sat above the fireplace. His curiosity got the better of him and he stood up to get a closer look. The drawing was of a woman, charcoal hair falling slightly over her deep cerulean eyes, she was holding a child in her arms. “Wait, was that Levi?” he thought. They looked very similar, the man had the same features but she looked much softer in her older years than he did. Levi had grown with a permanent scowl etched onto his face. The child was smiling up at the woman, a big toothy grin. He looked bright and beautiful and youthful and full of love and admiration for the lday that was holding him. Eren pondered what could have happened in Levi’s life to make his expression now seem so cold and distant now. 

He heard stirring of the cups and he darted back to the couch and crossed his legs, trying to avoid being caught staring at the painting. Not two seconds after he taken a seat down, Levi had walked in with two cups in his hand, placing one down on top of a coaster that sat on the coffee table in front of Eren. He then took a seat on the sofa to Eren’s left. He looked towards the brunette with bright ocean eyes and sighed, “That’s me and that woman is my mother. She was also an artist and she’d complained she had nothing of me when I went to school so we took a photograph and she drew this. She was an artist and it was her who inspired me to draw and create art. I love that drawing, it’s beautiful it captures her so well she was such a nurturing and caring mother. I loved her dearly.” He sighed, “Anyway we’re not here to speak about my mother. Eren, I want you to listen and you need to listen to me very carefully because I don’t want to repeat myself. I don’t hate you, not in the slightest.” 

A slight pink hue appeared on Levi’s cheeks after his confession, eyes darting everywhere but at the gorgeous man that sat in his living room. “In fact, you’ll find it’s quite the opposite, but I stand by what I said to you, you weren’t the right person for my drawings. I needed to draw someone average and unattractive to me and well”, his sentence broke off and his cheeks became redder, he rubbed a hand through his undercut, “Well to put it bluntly, you’re not that. Besides the nude model was to be posed in front of the majority of the class and I uhh… I wouldn’t want to see you like that. Exposed in front of everyone we know”. Levi looked down and fiddled with his thumbs. The man who was always composed and held such a harsh expression was now an embarrassed mess in front of Eren. This was something he took great pride in and was sure his cheeks had become just as red. He looked at Levi and this time really looked at him, looked at his black hair, styled in an undercut his fringe falling slightly over his ashen eyes. The way his cheeks had taken on this gorgeous pink hue, how hips lips curled slightly at the edges, down his torso where he could see his muscles flex underneath the flannel shirt he wore, spotting some blue styled tattoo coming from his shoulders. Further down to where his jeans hung low on his hips exposing the black banded boxers he was wearing; the man was truly a god he was ravishing in every way shape and form and Eren had been the one to make him blush. 

With new found confidence Eren spoke, “Wow, I hadn’t expected that at all. I didn’t even know you were attracted to men, I thought with the way all the girls swooned around you that you had more interest in them than some sad little boy like me”.  
“Yeah, well I didn’t know that either until I laid my eyes on you”.

“Wow”, was the only reply the younger could come up with. His cheeks becoming more of a beetroot colour than a light tanned brown. For a few minutes, they just sat and looked at each other, smiling fondly, right now words didn’t need to be spoken. They were just appreciating the company and for once the honesty of each other. It made a nice change from the tension that always seemed to be tied around them. Sitting with cups in their hands, sipping silently a few content sighs here and there. Eren sipped the last of his tea and sat forward in his seat.  
“What did you mean when you said you didn’t want everyone to see me nude?”

Levi coughed on his tea and tried to compose himself before he spoke, straightening his back and taking he deep breath he replied, “Eren, I’m about to be completely honest with you… You are possibly the most gorgeous thing I have ever set my eyes on, your skin glows when the light hits you, your eyes look like a thousand oceans compiled into one gorgeous landscape, your smile can light up the darkest of rooms and you look like you have the body of a fucking cadet. I don’t want anyone to see you nude, except from me and I want to capture you just right.” Eren was shocked by his sudden outburst but couldn’t help the swelling feeling that was in his heart right now. His crush actually had feelings for him too and he seemed to have had them for a while by that little speech.  
Eren was the first to speak up, “Well I’m always free for you to draw, you’re an incredible artist and I’d be honoured to be your subject.”

“Eren, you’d never be a ‘project’, but how about now? I could uhh, I could draw you now?”, He winced back slightly, afraid that his confession had been too much.  
“Where do you want me?” The brunette replied, Levi took a gulp and stood up and took the boys hands in his and walked him to his art room. He could hear an audible gasp coming from behind him. He turned and watched as teal eyes twinkled and his mouth opened in surprise.  
“These are, these are amazing” He spoke, looking at all the art that was on the walls, surrounding the pair were drawings, paintings and digital art of landscapes, self-portraits, still life and portraits of others. His landscape drawings had captured the evening sky with colours Eren had never witnessed before. 

“Why don’t you sell these? They’re absolutely breath taking”. 

“This room and these drawings were for my eyes only until now. I create art for me not and not for anyone else. But now, well I guess I share them with you”. He spoke softly once again. A completely different persona emerging from Levi and Eren basked in its glorified awakening. He adored this man before he had even spoken a word to him and now he’d heard him speak so softly and carefully he didn’t think his heart could swell any more than it already had.  
“Whenever you’re ready there’s a screen there, you can get undressed behind that, there’s also a robe if you get cold. I’d like to have you standing if that’s ok with you?”

Eren only nodded in reply and walked behind the screen. Once behind it he could hear the other man shuffle some things around. He took off his socks first and as he knew his crush was a complete clean freak he folded them together and placed them in the corner. Following from that was his jeans his t-shirt and finally he pulled down his boxers. He knew he’d felt slightly aroused when Levi had been confessing to him and especially when he’d started to compliment the younger boy, but what he hadn’t expected or noticed was that his boxers were covered in clear liquid from the excitement from it all. 

“Fuck my life”, he cursed. 

“Everything ok?”

“Yeah, just give me a second.” 

Eren looked down at his dick, as he had thought it was also coated in his clear liquid. Grabbing his boxers, he wiped himself down but doing this only resulted in him becoming aroused.  
“Shit, shit, shit, fuck my actual life.” 

“Eren, are you sure you’re ok? We can do this another time if you’re uncomfortable.”

Just hearing Levi’s voice and him sounding so caring set Eren’s arousal into overdrive. The more he heard his voice and the more he tried to wipe his pre-cum off of himself which resulted in him getting harder and then in turn producing more of the liquid. Deciding he had reached a point of no return, he couldn’t put his clothes back on, he was just going to have to go out. 

“Levi, I, oh my gosh this is so embarrassing, I’m just going to come out. Please don’t laugh at me”. He took a deep breath and decided he wanted to show Levi what he done to him.  
As promised he emerged from behind the screen and Levi’s eyes went straight down to the obvious erection he was now sporting. 

“Wow, your emm, you seem to have a little problem down there”, Levi nodded towards his dick which only twitched at the reminder. Eren’s face had now become an interesting cherry colour. But Levi couldn’t help but look at the man stood before him. He was beautiful, stunning and very, very sexy. He stood tall, toned muscled body, every single muscle was finely defined he had trimmed his body hair and his pubic hair as well which just enhanced the appearance of his penis. He also had both of his nipples pierced something Levi had not expected.  
“Yeah, thanks for noticing. But it’s your fault you said all those nice things to me and instead of it going to my head like a normal person it went to other one lower down instead”, he let out a breathy laugh. 

“You’re so handsome. You’re perfect. Absolutely perfect beyond words”, Levi spoke and walked towards the younger man. He moved his hands up to his face and held them there glaring into those bright eyes. Feeling like he could take on the world if they were just together. He slipped a hand through brown locks and moved closer feeling his breath hitch before they closed in on each other and kissed, softly passionately, hands wrapped in each other’s hair. Pushing themselves against each other. Levi feeling the wetness coming through his shirt from Eren. Each movement making the boy huff in his ear, his eyes closed in a painful expression. The raven stroked Eren’s creased eyebrows, “Relax, we won’t do anything you don’t want to”.  
“It’s not that, it’s just I feel like this is a dream and I don’t want to open my eyes in case you disappear.”

“I won’t disappear I promise, not now, not after this”. He deepened their kiss, his tongue starting to dominate Eren’s. Tongues wrapping around each other, saliva being swapped between them. Their breaths getting heavier, gripping each other harder, pushing harder into each other in a vain effort to get closer. 

“You are so beautiful, so perfect, so fucking wet!” Levi giggled at Eren’s embarrassment. 

“Maybe if you stopped speaking to me like that I’d stop… I don’t know, leaking?!” He pushed himself further into the smaller man trying to hide his embarrassment although he knew all his attempts were futile.  
“Oh, you like it when you’re praised do you? Well, I could praise you all night, sweetheart”

Eren’s hips involuntarily grinded against Levi and he huffed out in frustration and the lack of relief it was giving him. He glanced down to see that he was absolutely soaking Levi’s t-shirt every time he moved away slightly he would still be attached to the man by a string of wetness.  
“You seem needy, I could take care of that for you”. Levi whispered into Eren’s ear before giving it a quick lick and bite. Breathing heavily into it and also grinding himself into the taller naked man. He was loving this, the idea that he had totall control over the younger right now. But he could understand the frustration Eren was in and he wanted to help relieve that. Although it was his first sexual encounter with anyone the man stood in front of him was well, he was a man. He knew what men liked.  
Eren let out a long sigh, and nodded his head in defeat. “I’d hnngh, I’d like to see you too”. 

“Let’s go to my room, it’s peaceful there and we can lie down.” Levi took the boy’s hand in his and led him from the art room into his bedroom, turning on the lamp as they entered. He let go of his hand for a moment and pulled off his t-shirt exposing the inked blue shoulder that Eren has seen previously, he had one bright blue wing that started at his shoulder blade and trailed down his shoulder stopping just above his elbow and quickly yanked down his trousers. Looking at the charming man in front of him, he put his thumbs into his boxers and waited for confirmation.  
“I’d like to see all of you, please?”, he asked and that’s all it took for Levi to pull down his boxers and expose himself. He held the man’s hand again and led him to the bed where he lay Eren down and knelt above him. He brought his head down and kissed Eren softly on the lips before trailing his kisses further down, gently licking and nibbling along his chin, neck, collarbone, further down still searching for Eren’s hands before finally reaching them gripping onto them whilst moving his head further down, dragging his tongue along those defined abs and finally reaching the base of his dick. 

“hnngggh, uhh, fuck”, He could hear whimpers coming from below him, he decided at that point there was no turning back. He wanted this, he wanted to make the other man feel good, to get pleasure from him and only him. He moved his tongue to the base of Eren’s dick and licked all the way to the tip tasting the pre-cum that lay to rest at the top, feeling his own arousal growing in between his legs and sticking to the sheets, something that would normally repulse him but in this moment he didn’t care, all he cared about was the man below him and he wanted to make him feel wanted and wonderful. Bringing his tongue back down again he opened his mouth and took Eren’s full length in his mouth, surprised at how much he could take. He could feel the other man gripping onto his hands and trying to hold himself back. More whimpering and moaning coming from him, which just increased the stickiness of his own dick. Bobbing his head up a few times feeling Eren squirming and shivering below him he brought his head up once more but this time slowly swirling his tongue around the girth of the dick, when he reaches the top he let the cock fall out of his mouth, saliva and pre-cum dripping down his chin, he glances up at Eren. He’s holding on his hands for dear life and straining his eyes, sweating and panting as if he’s just ran a marathon.  
“Was that okay?” Levi asks. 

“Do you really have to ask, I was trying so hard to stop myself from cumming, your mouth felt like heaven wrapped around my dick.” He moaned after he spoke, a long drawn out whine leaving his lips.  
“I’m going to try something now, I want you to know I’ve never done this with anyone before. So, let me know if I do anything wrong, please?”  
“Babe, what makes you think I have?” Eren winks at the man two inches away from his twitching, leaking dick. Levi sits up again and places himself on Eren’s lap. The boy watching him with those glazed over perfect ocean eyes, yet another faint blush resting on his cheeks, lips parted slightly and wet from the panting he’s been doing. Levi spits on his hands before getting to a point on Eren’s lap where he can grab both of their dicks he starts softly, both hands holding on to their dicks, rubbing them together slowly. Both of them leaking their juices over each other, Eren placed both of his hands other either side of Levi’s hips to keep him balanced, but he can’t help digging them in slightly. They both moaned at the feeling, Hips thrusting into each other, both of them becoming slicker by the second, he moved his hands faster and faster still pumping them both together. Huffing and sighing and coming apart at the feeling of being rubbed against someone else that he adored so much, he threw his head back and exclaimed, “I’m going to cum, I can’t hold on any longer!” Eren felt Levi squeezing his hands against his hips and took that as a confirmation for him to cum and just as he could feel the fire burning in his stomach as his release came and not a second later Eren screamed into the air in pure euphoria as he came. Cum intertwining with each other, splashing a little onto Erens face and up Levi’s chest. Both of them panting through their powerful orgasms. 

“That was, that was amazing”, they both chimed and giggled. Levi fell on top of Eren not caring about being absolutely covered in each other’s cum he just needs to be close to him, needs to feel the warmth and safety of the man below him.  
“Can I stay here?” Eren asks, sleep threatening to take over him at any second.  
“You can stay here for as long as you like, just shower first because,” Levi looked down at their soaking bodies, “Ewwww”. Eren couldn’t stop the laughter from coming out.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
After their first sexual encounter, Eren ended up moving in with Levi not long after and after another 6 months they decide to take the plunge and have sex for the first time. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Eren chewed once again on his lip ring, something he knew drove his lover crazy.  
“I should be asking you the same thing”, he replied, breathless once again.  
They were sat on top of each other, lube situated on the drawer beside them. 

“I’m ready whenever you are, beautiful”, Levi drew out the beautiful in a long sigh before picking up Eren and sitting him on his lap. They had taken to sleeping together naked and they’d masturbated together a few times but they hadn’t felt comfortable enough to go any further, considering they’re both virgins and they were learning everything together but after Levi confessed his love for Eren and Eren returned the feeling tonight felt like the night it would happen.  
The leading up to this moment had been perfect. Levi had made a meal for Eren and they sat in the kitchen and enjoyed it with some champagne, with nothing but candles for light. Vanilla scented as that was Eren’s favourite. Afterwards they’d sat in the living room for a while, before heading to the bathroom and having a long relaxing bath. Each of them taking turns to massage each other, later drying each other off before heading into the bedroom, clothes left on the floor. The lights had been dimmed and once again the scent of vanilla filled the air.  
Eren was sat on Levi’s knee loving the feeling of being blanketed by his lover’s warmth, they held each other and kissed, slowly and passionately. Whispering, “I love you” at every spare breath they had. Foreheads pressed against each other and music playing softly in the background. Holding each other tightly and rubbing each other’s backs, Levi turned up his CD player and skipped to the song he loved to sing to Eren, 

‘Merrily we fall out of line, out of line.  
I’d fall anywhere with you, I’m by your side.  
Swinging in the rain, humming melodies  
We’re not going anywhere until we freeze.’

Levi had a heavenly voice, he had a slight roughness to it but he sure could hold a note. With his head resting against Eren’s he continued the song, 

‘I’m not afraid, anymore, I’m not afraid.  
Forever is a long time,  
But I wouldn’t mind spending it by your side.  
Tell me every day I’d get to wake up to that smile  
I wouldn’t mind at all.  
I wouldn’t mind it at all.’ 

Eren grinned through tears, loving how Levi’s voice sounded and singing the words that meant so much to the both of them. Levi opened his eyes and looked at Eren with what could only be described as pure adoration. 

“I love you, I love you so much Eren Jaeger, I think you saved me”. 

“I love you too, immensely, you have no idea”. 

They bent their heads in and shared a passionate kiss, tears still running down Eren’s cheeks, tongues entangling with each other, Levi moved his hand up and wiped away the boy’s tears. Humming that he loved him over and over and over in between sweet kisses, until his voice had become raw with use. The darker haired man kissed and licked his way across Eren’s neck, sucking occasionally knowing he would be leaving marks but nothing mattered in that moment but hearing the panting and soft moaning of his soulmate in front of him. Taking the lead, he grabbed Eren’s already hard dick and gave it a few gentle rubs, smearing his liquid over the tip and moving down to the base relishing in the sweet noises he was making. 

“You’re so alluring to me, and look at you glistening under my touch”. 

“Hgnnn, Levi, we need to go further, I need you closer to me.”. 

“Yes, beautiful, soon”. 

Levi reached over and grabbed the lube and soaked his fingers in it, wincing slightly at the unknown feeling. He moved his hand down and pressed his finger against Eren’s hole. Pressing in slightly, waiting for him to nod his confirmation it took him only a few seconds to do so. He pushed his whole finger in and felt the tightness wrap around him, warmth enveloping his finger. He stayed like that for a few seconds before Eren twitched below him letting him know in silence that he was ready for movement. He moved his finger in and out getting his beauty used to the feeling of being filled. 

“You’re being so good for me, love. Such a good, wonderful boy. You like it when I speak like this don’t you?” Levi purred in the boy’s ear, mouth brushing against his neck. 

“I want you to moan for me, I want you to be quivering, begging for me to fill you”. 

“Oh, shit Levi, you feel so fucking good inside of me”. 

Feeling more confident Levi pressed in another finger and stretched Eren as much as he could, knuckles pressing right against him, adding another and then another taking his time, making sure Eren was comfortable with each finger being added once he was satisfied and he could feel Eren bucking into him and his hole widening a little more, he thought this would be the right time to try and enter. 

“I’m going to try and enter you, lovely.” He spoke softly. Eren was such a mess all he could do was nod eagerly. He pressed his aching dick to Eren and tried to push in, but stopped. Then tried again.

“I don’t think this is how it’s supposed to work”, Eren huffed, missing the feeling of being stretched by his companion. 

“I done everything google said to!” He complained. 

“You googled how to have sex?” Eren held back a giggle. 

“Well yeah, I’m no expert in this, it’s just it,” he tries again pushing his dick against Eren’s hole, but it’s no use he’s still too tight, “It’s not going in!”

Eren could feel the stress coming from Levi, he always got wound up about these things. He always needed it to be perfect and if it wasn’t then it was a complete and utter failure to him and he’d usually try to avoid it in the future. Well, this time Eren didn’t want them to avoid it, this was sex this was important to them. Of course, they’d encounter some issues, after all they both had no experience in the field. 

“It’s not going in?” Eren repeated, once again stifling a laugh, “honey, what is this a scene from Superbad?” 

Levi broke a smile, and he felt the tension release itself, he sighed, “You’re, you’re making jokes now? At a time like this”, he huffed. 

“I’m doing more than you, bonne soirée monsieur une baguette s'il vous plaît” Eren purred the words into Levi’s ears.

At first, he tried to hold keep a straight face but he couldn’t and he started to giggle, he was laughing like Eren had never heard before and that in turn made him laugh, as soon as they both relaxed from all the stress and tension Levi slipped into the boy unintentionally which made them both gasp at the sudden movement. 

“Eren, I love you I do, but you just asked me for a baguette, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Once again, he was holding back a laugh. 

“I needed you to relax and French sounds sexy, I didn’t know you knew how to speak it!” Eren defended. “Also, it worked, didn’t it?” He nodded down to Levi’s dick that was now halfway inside of Eren. 

“Well, if you want to play that game then, Vous êtes un bon garcon”. 

“What was that?” He shivered, loving the way the words slipped off his lovers lips. 

“I said you were a good boy, you like it when I say that? Now, tell me how much you need me”. 

Getting back into the rhythm of things after relaxing a little, Eren shuffled on top of Levi and felt himself slipping further down, the pair grunted at the sensation. Eren literally dripping over the muscled man’s stomach. They stayed still for a few moments, getting used to the feeling. 

“I need you, I need you like never before, I need you to move”. 

Levi abided by his request and moved, bucking his hips up. Gently at first, holding onto his hips and pulling him closer. Feeling Eren squeeze himself against his dick. The feeling was pure ecstasy and he dug his nails into the tanned flesh. 

“Fuck Eren, you’re so tight, you’ve been waiting so, patiently haven’t you? Waiting for someone to come along and give you exactly what you need. You’re always so good as well, doing everything by the rules and no one gives you what you truly need, do they?”. 

“You’re, unngh, you’re giving me what I need Levi. I’ve been such a good boy but I have very dirty thoughts and I need to be taught a lesson.” He moaned.

“Is that right?”, Levi pushed his hips up further, loving this new side to Eren. Loving that his little praises were tearing the boy apart. He was dripping so much, he grabbed onto the wet member and starting to pump him along with his thrusts, he moved his hip slightly and thrust up again, 

“AHHH SHIT! FUCK, FUCK ME!” Eren screamed gripping onto his lover for dear life. “Fuck me, Levi, fuck me. Shit. That feels so fucking good, uhhh, fuck”. He whimpered. 

Levi couldn’t handle much more and decided that he had to quicken his pace and have his release, he moved his hips again, Eren still sat on top of him keeping himself up with his hands on either side of Levi. Levi grabbing Eren’s hips and throwing him down on himself. Each thrust clearly meeting Eren’s prostate as he howled in pleasure, pure instinctual noises coming from his throat. Each drawn out moan was like music to the raven’s ears. They kept going until he could feel his release in the pit of his stomach, burning up and he screamed out, 

“Eren cum for me, cum for me now, you fucking dirty little brat, cover me, cover me in your juices” and that was all it took for Eren to orgasm, yelling into the air as he squirted cum all over his boyfriend, completed drenching his torso and a couple of creamy strings shot up covering his lips and face. Not two seconds after, Levi thrust himself as far up into Eren as he could and let out a long pent up groan, Eren could feel his dick twitching inside of him. Levi looked into Eren’s eyes and licked the cum that had landed on his lips, a devilish grin spreading across his cheeks. 

Once again, embracing each other tightly, no words needing to be spoken in this moment. All they needed was the feeling of their skin against each other. 

“I love you, I love you more than words can describe and I’ll love you forever if you let me”. He spoke after removing himself. 

“I’ll love you forever too”. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
